The Marauders Singing Competition
by hpfreak20011
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a singing competition during the Marauders' sixth year. Who will win? Who will be humiliated? What horror will be ensued? Will Dumbledore ever get to finish a sentence?
1. Intro and I'll Be There for You

Hi! I really like these so I thought I'd try and do one myself. Anyway, I have a couple songs in mind to do but I REALLY need suggestions. If you want to make a suggestion, plz review with the title of the song, the author, and the accurate lyrics. Thanks. Here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, I'm not making any money by posting this fic, and J.K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!  
  
It was the last day before the Christmas holidays, 1977, and the infamous pranksters, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, James's girlfriend Lily Evans, and Sirius's girlfriend Tori Schultz were eating breakfast, well most of them were eating, for Sirius was hunched over a five foot long transfiguration term paper which was due that day. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and shot gold fireworks out of his wand.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention please?"  
  
The students stopped talking almost immediately, for the last time Dumbledore made an announcement during breakfast was to say that Voldemort had attacked the family of a student.  
  
Dumbledore looked down from the Head Table at the worried students. "I know what you're expecting me to say and I'm pleased to announce that first, there have been no new attacks."  
  
On hearing this, most of the students took their eyes off of Dumbledore and went back to eating their breakfasts.  
  
"And second, all day today; there will be a singing competition. All of you are excused from your classes-"  
  
Dumbledore was interrupted by Sirius jumping up and screaming, "YES I HAVE ANOTHER TWO WEEKS TO FINISH MY HOMEWORK!!"  
  
"Black, that will be five points from Gryffindor for not having your homework completed on time," shouted Professor McGonagall, standing up beside Dumbledore.  
  
"I always knew she was a Slytherin supporter," mumbled Sirius, who sat down and focused on his eggs and bacon.  
  
"Anyway," said Dumbledore, "you may enter the contest as many times as you want and you can sing with whomever you want but there are to be no voice- enhancing charms."  
  
"Rats," said James, pounding his fist on the table.  
  
Peter looked up from his cereal and looked at James. "You called?"  
  
Everyone sighed exasperatedly at Peter's remark; because he said it at least five times a day.  
  
"If I could please not be interrupted, teachers are also allowed to participate in the competition. The contest starts at 10:00 this morning and ends at midnight. You all have exactly an hour to plan your songs get your groups together, and practice. Good luck to all of you!" said Dumbledore, sitting back down in his gold chair.  
  
"Ok, I have an idea," said James pulling the other three Marauders into a huddle. Half an hour later  
  
Remus stuck his head out of the huddle and chuckled. "This is going to be great."  
  
Lily looked at the four boys in obvious disbelief and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "Boys!" She turned to Tori, who was munching on a piece of toast and reading the Daily Prophet. "Why don't we do something for this competition, Tori? They never include us in pranks and stuff."  
  
Tori snorted and faced her best friend. "Since when do YOU, prefect Lily Evans, want to do something that could possibly lose points from Gryffindor. I mean, I think that you have lost a total of five points since you've been here. I checked the point ledger last week in the trophy room and it turns out that James has lost at least 300 points, Remus has lost 225, Peter lost 165, and Sirius has lost a whopping 490." Tori laughed. "I'm in love with the biggest rule-breaker in school. Anyway, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Lily nodded; she was determined to show those boys what she was made of.  
  
"Alright, what do you want to do?" asked Tori, defeated.  
  
Lily smiled and showed a piece of parchment to her.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table...  
  
Snape leaned in, resting his elbows on the Slytherin table to talk to his friends, Lucius Malfoy, Michael Avery, and Jacob Lestrange. "So, what are we going to do? We need to get back at those stupid Marauders. I'll never forgive them for changing my hair red and gold during the last quidditch match," he said, scowling unpleasantly as he recalled an obviously painful memory.  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Tori and Lily were now in a huddle, talking excitedly. Sirius sat back down and asked, "So, what are we going to do to Snape? We haven't done anything to him since the last quidditch match! That seems like centuries ago!"  
  
"Uh, Siri?" "Yeah, James?"  
  
"The prank was last week."  
  
"So? Your point being what?"  
  
Just then, Remus came in, breaking up the stupid argument between his two best friends that, knowing them, could bring about the next apocalypse. "I call it obsessive compulsive disorder."  
  
Sirius looked extremely confused. "Ok, you have officially lost me."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Shut it Remus."  
  
James sighed and put his hands in his hands. "Anyway, what about this song?" he said, showing a piece of parchment to Remus, Peter, and Sirius.  
  
"That's a good one," said Peter, taking another bite of his pancakes.  
  
Half an hour later, Dumbledore stood up again. "All right. Our first group is the Marauders and they will be singing 'I'll Be There for You' by The Rembrandts. Take it away guys!"  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and a large stage with purple curtains suddenly appeared at the opposite side of the hall, along with a thousand chairs. As soon as all of the students had taken their seats, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal the silhouettes of four boys, who, when the stage lights came on, could be identified as the Marauders. They were wearing leather jackets and jeans and looked kind of like they belonged in the middle of New York City rather than a boarding school in northern Scotland. Suddenly, from no where, music began to play.  
  
James: So no one told you life was gonna be this way Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA It's like you're always stuck in second gear, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...  
  
At this point almost no one was looking at James, for they were staring at Sirius and Remus, who were dancing wildly in the background.  
  
All: I'll be there for you... When the rain starts to pour I'll be there for you... Like I've been there before I'll be there for you... 'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
Snape turned to his friends in the audience and whispered to them. "This is sickening, we SO have to beat them!"  
  
The girls were in shock, Lily and Tori had taken seats in the front row, and they were staring at each other with wide eyes. For neither of them had known that the boys could sing as well as they were.  
  
Sirius: You're still in bed at ten, though work began at eight, You burned your breakfast; so far things are going great, Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, But she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees that...  
  
During this verse, James and Remus were dancing like they were doing the tango. (AN: By the way, this is NOT slash, I hate slash and I will NEVER use slash in any of my stories.) Halfway through it, they looked at each other strangely, then shrugged and continued dancing.  
  
All: I'll be there for you... When the rain starts to fall I'll be there for you... Like I've been there before I'll be there for you... 'Cause you're there for me too.  
  
Remus: No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one Who knows what it's like to be me Someone to face the day with. Make it through all the mess with. Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst, I'm best with.... you - yeah  
  
"Isn't that verse perfect for Remus?" asked Lily, her eyes staring at the boys on stage, in obvious awe. Tori nodded obliviously, for she too was staring at the boys in amazement.  
  
All: It's like you're always stuck in second gear, When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but...  
  
Now, Peter could be seen shaking a tambourine like there was no tomorrow, his blond hair flying every which way.  
  
All: I'll be there for you... When the rain starts to fall I'll be there for you... Like I've been there before I'll be there for you... 'Cause you're there for me too...  
  
After getting over the initial shock, almost the entire audience burst into applause. The only people not applauding were you guessed it, the Slytherins.  
  
The Marauders took a grand bow an were about to walk off stage when Sirius ran to the very front of the stage to greet his 'fans'.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much! Yes I love you too!" he shouted, waving to the still clapping audience.  
  
James sighed deeply and walked calmly over to where Sirius was standing. After rolling his eyes, he smacked Sirius upside the head and dragged him off the stage.  
  
"Alright," said Dumbledore standing back up. "That was a marvelous job by the Marauders. Bravo gentlemen!" "For our next contestant, we have...  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!  
  
Sorry about the cliffy. Anyway, I REALLY need suggestions and reviews. If you have a suggestion for a song for someone to sing, please review with the song title, the singer, and the accurate lyrics. Thanx! Oh, and if you'd like to comment on the story, I don't like flames so no flames please. Only positive things. Thanks. 


	2. Be Prepared

AN: Hey, I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far. It's a lot of fun to write so I'm going to be working on this one for a while. And, if anyone here has seen the music video to "I'll Be There for You" you'll know that's where I got the background dancing moves from. It's a really cool music video. If you haven't seen it, it features the actors from Friends. It's Chandler and Joey who the tango thing and Phoebe who jams with the tambourine. Anyway, if you have any requests for songs, please let me know in a review! I REALLY need them! Thank you!  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"For our next contestant, we have... Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Michael Avery, and Jacob Lestrange singing "Be Prepared" from the Lion King. And there is a dedication to go along with it, I believe," continued Dumbledore, taking small scrap of parchment out of his robe pocket. "Ah yes, here it is. To the Marauders, you idiotic brainless gits, we're going to get you for your last prank."  
  
Sirius looked extremely worried. "Oh no! My poor ears! Does anyone have any earmuffs or earplugs? I knew we should have borrowed some from Professor Sprout! Why didn't I go get some?"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius," said Remus. "If we have to suffer through this, so do you."  
  
"But-" However, Sirius was cut off by Lily smacking him promptly upside the head, tacitly telling him to shut up.  
  
Once again, the curtains opened, revealing Snape and his sidekicks dressed all in black, with Snape standing on top of a tall, fake rock looking down at Malfoy, Lestrange, and Avery. Without warning, the music started again and Snape, unfortunately, began to sing.  
  
Snape: I never thought sidekicks essential They're crude and unspeakably plain  
  
James turned to Peter, looking slightly amused. "So, he's dissing his own friends?" Peter shrugged, his ears plugged tightly in his ears.  
  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain  
  
Sirius snorted in his seat, looking disgusted. "What brain?" Remus turned to Sirius and said, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Padfoot." "Is that supposed be an insult, Moony?" "Only if you want it to be."  
  
Snape: I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are,  
  
Tori laughed slightly. "Well, he hit the nail right on the head on that one, didn't he?"  
  
pay attention My words are a matter of pride  
  
Snape: It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs  
  
"Understatement of the century!" hollered Remus, standing up on his chair. He was quickly reseated by a very irritated McGonagall with James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and Tori all laughing their heads off.  
  
But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares  
  
"That's impossible!" shouted Lily, who was, like everyone else in the Great Hall, trying to a great extent to cover her ears to shut out the atrocious sound.  
  
Snape: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: And where do we feature?  
  
Snape: Just listen to teacher  
  
Snape: I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared!  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all-time adored  
  
"Not by me, he won't be," roared Sirius. "Dumbledore made it very clear that we couldn't use voice-enhancing charms! Why are we being exposed to this torture?!" He was quieted by Tori, who had put a silencing charm around them all so they couldn't hear the hideous noise coming from the stage. Sirius was a lot calmer after that.  
  
Snape: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!  
  
Suddenly, McGonagall peered down from the High Table and noticed the broad grins plastered on James's, Sirius's, Remus's, Peter's, Lily's, and Tori's faces. She pointed her wand at the group and yelled, "Finite Incantatem!" The silencing charm vanished and the Marauders, Lily, and Tori, all screamed once, and then began to frantically cover their ears. James got so desperate that he transfigured two strawberries on the Hufflepuff table into fluffy pillows and pressed them tightly into his ears, hoping to drown the singing out.  
  
Snape: So prepare for the coup of the century  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Oooh!  
  
Snape: Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Oooh... La! La! La!  
  
Snape: Meticulous planning  
  
"They sound really determined, we should probably watch our backs for the next week," said Remus. "Are you kidding Moony?! We Marauders never back down! We never tire! We never weaken, falter, waver, or hesitate! We stand strong until the end!"  
  
"You really need a one-way ticket to be shipped overnight in a strait- jacket St. Mungos, you know that, don't you Sirius?"  
  
"Oh Moony, you wound me!"  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: We'll have food!  
  
Snape: Tenacity spanning  
  
"What's tenacity mean, Lily?" whimpered James, sounding as if he was a three-year-old.  
  
"Stubbornness, resolve, firmness, persistence, or determination."  
  
"You know Lily," said Tori. "You sound like you swallowed and digested a dictionary or something."  
  
"Shut up, Tori!"  
  
"A thesaurus, actually, that would make more sense."  
  
"You're just as bad as Sirius, and that's saying something!"  
  
Just then, Sirius broke into the argument between the two girls. "Oh, I'm touched that you think of me that way, Lily," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, Siri, you're not that bad."  
  
"Thank you Tori."  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Lots of food!  
  
Snape: Decades of denial  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: We repeat  
  
Snape: Is simply why I'll  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Endless meat  
  
Snape: Be king undisputed  
  
"I'm not so sure about that one," said Remus, with a mischievous glint in his eyes to rival Sirius.  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Aaaaaaah...  
  
Snape: Respected, saluted  
  
At that line, the entire group fell off their chairs and broke down in fits of hysterical laughter.  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: ...aaaaaaah...  
  
Snape: And seen for the wonder I am  
  
After calming down, Sirius exclaimed, "Someone's a fit full of himself, isn't he?"  
  
"And look who this is coming from, none other than King Gryffindor, Resident God, Mr. I'm So Good, Sirius Black."  
  
"Sod off James," said Sirius, who was putting his fingers back into his ears.  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange:...aaaaaaah!  
  
Snape: Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo  
  
Snape: Be prepared!  
  
Malfoy/Avery/Lestrange: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared - Be prepared!  
  
After the lights came back on, Sirius opened one eye cautiously and took his fingers out of his ears. "It's finally over! Thank the Lord! Hallelujah! We're free!" This was indeed the reaction of almost all of the students in the Great Hall, and all of the professors. Dumbledore then walked back onto the stage to announce the next group. "Yes, well, thank you for that most interesting performance-" Dumbledore was cut off from several boos from the crowd, mainly from the Gryffindors. "Anyway, our next performer is...  
  
"Better than the slimy Slytherins were," said Tori, finishing Dumbledore's sentence for him. All of the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
AN: Hi again! Just another annoying reminder to please review!! Just please don't give me any flames please! I don't like flames. They will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs! 


	3. Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

AN: Here's Chapter 3!! I've got a lot more songs for this fic but I still need more requests, so if you have any, please tell me in a review. Once again, no flames, they will just be used to heat hot chocolate. Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I'm using songs from the 90's in 1977, the answer is Dumbledore has access to songs from any era. Somebody asked me about that when I first posted this song and this is the answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not mean for this fic to harmful or offensive to J.K. Rowling or anyone who took part in creating this book. In my opinion, they are all geniuses. The only reason I wrote this fic was to cheer up Harry Potter fans that need it around the world. I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him and I'm certainly not making any money off of this fic. J.K. Rowling is the only person in the world who owns him and is making money off of him.  
  
Anyway, here's Chapter 3!!  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
"Our next duet to perform is Lily Evans and Tori Schultz-" Dumbledore was again interrupted, this time by a loud 'thud'. Both James and Sirius had fallen out of their chairs and now were sitting on the floor, both rigid with shock. "Did you know Tori could sing, James?" "No, did you know that Lily could sing, Sirius?" "No."  
  
"As I was saying," continued Dumbledore, "Our next duet is Lily Evans and Tori Schultz, and they will be singing Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like A Woman!" At that moment, there was yet another loud 'clunk.' Sirius had fainted under his chair. "And there's a dedication to go along with this one too. To James Potter and Sirius Black, the loves of our lives, the apples of our eyes, the best boyfriends any two girls could ask for. Now, include us in your next prank or else no kisses for a week."  
  
The curtains raised again to reveal Lily and Tori dressed identically with bright red halter tops, long black pants, red cowboy hats, and high- heeled red sandals. To both James's and Sirius's shock, both of them had gold hoop earrings, vivid red lipstick, and bright red nail polish on their fingers and toes. Then, the music began to play...  
  
Lily: I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
  
James was sitting back on his chair, staring spellbound at his girlfriend up on the stage, completely unaware that Remus was frantically trying to wake Sirius up beneath him. "Oh, Siri..." said Remus, "We're having dog biscuits for breakfast and I'm going to eat them all!" Sirius was still as a rock. "Tori is stark naked, holding a platter of dog biscuits!" At this, Sirius jerked awake. "What? Where is she?" His eyes fell upon Remus, who was laughing his head off. "It woke you up, didn't it?" "I'm gonna kill you Moony."  
  
Sirius shifted his glance over Remus's shoulder at the stage behind, where Tori was coming up to the microphone to sing. "Uh, I'll kill you after this song." "You do that," said Remus, who stood up and walked back over to his seat. "Ok," said Sirius quietly, awestruck by his girlfriend.  
  
Tori: No inhibitions-make no conditions Get a little outta line I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time  
  
"That can be arranged," said Sirius, with his tongue hanging out like a dog's would.  
  
Lily: The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
In the background, Tori was dancing (to the best of her ability, for it's difficult to dance in high-heels.)  
  
By this point, most of the male population in the audience was either whistling, clapping along with the music, standing up and dancing, or cat- calling. James and Sirius were still sitting like zombies in their seats, not moving at all.  
  
Both: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
James and Sirius began to sway slightly in their seats. Noticing this, Remus quickly transfigured the nearest empty chairs into pillows just before the two love-sick puppies hit the ground again.  
  
Tori: The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town We don't need romance-we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down  
  
More whistling and cheering was heard from the male population in the audience.  
  
Now, Lily was dancing behind Tori, swinging her head from side to side.  
  
Lily: The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Over by the Slytherins, Snape was sitting on the edge of his seat, staring deeply at Lily  
  
Both: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
By this time, Remus and Peter noticed the change in Snape's attitude, nodded shortly at each other, drew out their wands, and tiptoed over closer to where Snape was sitting.  
  
Tori: The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Both: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
James and Sirius had woken up from their trance and glimpsed over at the Slytherins, and then at Snape, who had red and gold hair, (again) Gryffindor quidditch robes, and gold skin with red polka dots. Behind Snape (who was still staring after Lily) were Remus and Peter, who were lying on the floor, on their stomachs, pounding their fists into the stone floor, they were laughing so hard. James, by the way, was completely clueless, as was Sirius, for he had gone back to staring at Tori on stage.  
  
Lily: I get totally crazy Can you feel it Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman  
  
With that, the song ended, and a deafening thunder of applause came from almost all of the girls in the audience, and if was possible, even more from the boys. But among the loudest of people clapping were James and Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Snape.  
  
"Thank you Lily and Tori," said Dumbledore, walking back onto the stage. "For that wonderful and most exhilarating performance." "And now, our next group will be..."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
AN: I must warn you now, I really like Shania Twain's music and I plan to use two or three more of her songs. If you don't like her music, tough luck. No, just kidding. I REALLY REALLY need reviews and requests so please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I beg you! And no flames please. 


	4. Who Let the Dogs Out?

AN: I have just one thing to say, and that is that Remus's outfit was inspired from the one Josh Hartnett wore in Pearl Harbor, in case you want a visual.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"Our next group that will sing will be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-" On hearing this, James immediately fell down laughing. "How on earth did Sirius get Remus to agree to this?" The others looked at James strangely. "Do you really want that answered, Prongs?" asked Peter, waiting for Dumbledore to finish what he was saying.  
  
"They will be singing, "Who Let the Dogs Out?" by the Baha Men." Immediately after Dumbledore finished speaking, the entire hall let out a deafening laugh, with many pounding their fists into the floor. James, Peter, Lily, and Tori, in particular had tears coming down their faces, they were laughing so hard.  
  
The curtains raised and immediately, there was no sound at all in the Great Hall. Behind the curtain was Remus, wearing a white shirt with a green, open Hawaiian shirt over it, khaki shorts, and a gold chain necklace. Beside him was a huge, black, bear-like mongrel of a dog with wide, gleaming eyes. Another round of intense laughing came from the front row of the Gryffindor section. The rest of the students in the Hall looked extremely confused. They didn't get what was so funny, to them it was just Remus Lupin, one of the four infamous Marauders, who in particular specialized in hair-dyeing, and a big dog. At that moment, the music started to play.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: woof, woof, woof, woof woof, woof, woof, woof woof, woof, woof, woof woof, woof, woof, woof  
  
To everyone's shock, the dog began to bark in perfect time to the music. This caused James, Peter, Lily, and Tori to have to hang on to each other to keep from falling over from their hysterics.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Than, to almost everyone's surprise, (for James, Peter, Lily and Tori were still laughing their heads off at the absurdity of their friends' act) the dog suddenly ran offstage and shortly after, Sirius Black came running in. As soon as he ran onstage, the audience began to dance, for they knew that things were going to get interesting.  
  
Remus: When the party was nice, the party was jumpin'  
  
Sirius: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
  
Remus: And everybody havin' a ball  
  
Sirius: Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo  
  
Remus: I tell the fellas &.start the name callin'.&  
  
Sirius: Yippie Yi Yo  
  
Just then, to almost the entire audience's surprise, Sirius ran offstage into the wings and the dog reappeared.  
  
Remus: And the girls report to the call The poor dog show down  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town  
  
Then, the gigantic dog bounded into Remus's chest, knocking him onto his back. Many of the students laughed when they heard the next line.  
  
Remus: Get back off me, beast off me Get back you flea infested monger  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof. Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
And again, the giant dog dashed offstage, only to be replaced by Sirius once again.  
  
Remus: I'm gonna tell  
  
Sirius: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo  
  
Remus: To any girls calling them canine  
  
Sirius: Yippie, Yi, Yo  
  
Remus: Tell the dummy &Hey Man, It's part of the Party!&  
  
Sirius: Yippie Yi, Yo  
  
Remus: You fetch a woman in front and her mans behind  
  
Sirius: Yippie, Yi, Yo  
  
Again, Sirius ran off of the stage and was once again replaced behind the gigantic dog.  
  
Remus: Her bone runs out now. Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Just then, the dog made another mad dash to get offstage as fast as possible, to be replaced once again by Sirius (who was breathing heavily from running back and forth.)  
  
Remus: Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
  
Sirius: All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
  
Remus: A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
  
Sirius: All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
  
Remus: Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on I gotta get my girl I got my mind on  
  
Sirius: Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
  
Remus: What could you be friend that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
  
Sirius: Me and My white short shorts  
  
Remus: And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
  
Sirius: I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
  
Both: 'Cause I'm the man of the land  
  
"And just when I thought they'd grown out of their egoistical phases," said James, sighing heavily.  
  
Both: When they see me they do. Ah-ooooo  
  
At that last line, both Sirius and Remus both broke into flawless howls that sounded like they'd been practicing them for years. This time, to nobody's shock, Sirius again ran off of the stage and as replaced by the monstrous dog.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
Remus: Who let the dogs out?  
  
Sirius: Woof, woof, woof, woof.  
  
As the music faded out, the entire audience was either laughing their heads off, giving Remus and Sirius a standing ovation, or (in the case of the Slytherins) scowling at their tapping feet.  
  
After Remus and Sirius returned to their seats, Sirius immediately got a slap upside the head from Tori. "What were you thinking? Do you realize what would have happened if someone saw you transforming up there? You would have expelled like that!" she said, snapping her fingers dramatically. "You probably would have been stripped of your powers and chucked in Azkaban! Do you WANT to be a criminal?"  
  
To that, Sirius had nothing to say, except, "You liked it, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did, it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."  
  
"I knew it, and by the way, it was all his idea," said Sirius, pointing his finger at Remus.  
  
"Tattletale," spat Remus.  
  
"It was YOUR idea?" said Tori, shifting her fiery gaze to Remus, who was cowering behind James.  
  
"YOU want to see Sirius put in Azkaban for the rest of his days?" she shouted, pointing her finger at him.  
  
"On the contrary," said Sirius, butting in. "I'd like to see any prison that can hold me, for I am Sirius Orion Black, master escape artist extraordinaire!"  
  
"But can you escape from your own mind?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"I think that it added to the performance and that it was a good idea," said Remus, who must have feeling a jolt of Gryffindor bravery, because NO ONE stood up to Tori and got away without becoming the victim of multiple hexes. Snape, unfortunately, had learned this the hard way, as did many other Slytherins.  
  
After much bickering, Remus finally admitted defeat and Tori let him walk away, completely unscathed, which was an extreme rarity.  
  
"I forgive you both, but if you EVER do something as careless as that again, be warned, you feel the full extent of my wrath," said Tori, who was polishing her wand and twirling it between her fingers, as if she was threatening them with it.  
  
Dumbledore walked back onstage. "The next person to perform will be..."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
AN: Hey! What do you people think? This chapter took a while for me to write but I think it turned out pretty good. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review please. And, I need song suggestions so if you have any, let me know, and if I like it, I'll dedicate the chapter in which I use the song to the person who suggested it. 


	5. We Will Rock You

AN: Hi again!! I have a last minute announcement to make known. And that is, I will not use any songs that you recommend that have constant swearing in them such as Eminem or something. One or two swear words are ok, but I won't go much higher than that. Sorry to the people who didn't hear this earlier, but I kept forgetting to write it. I'm an extremely forgetful person. Anyway, I'm going to answer all of my reviews now. (Sorry it took so long.)  
  
gc'sgurl: I read your story and completely agree with you when you said "Long live karaoke/song fics!"  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: I'm sorry, but I refuse to use any Eminem songs (or any other songs for that matter) in which there is constant swearing in it. *see author's note above* Sorry again, but I'm trying to keep this at a lower rating. Do you have any other songs though, that might work?  
  
Invader Frost: ::stunned:: Wow, you really think it's the best? I'm not too sure about that; because Ariana Black wrote two and those things are incredible! They are extremely hard acts to follow because she used a lot of good songs.  
  
AnorIthil: Now that's an idea... I'll think about it, I just have to check the lyrics first and see if I can work it in. If I use that song, you'll get dedication of that chapter. Oh, and thanks for being such a loyal reviewer! And I totally agree with you, Sirius being just a bit pervy is perfect for his character, lol.  
  
dont know me: Thanks, if I find a song by either of them I like, I'll definitely use it and you'll get the dedication of the chapter that I use it in.  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Yeah! My first review!! ::jumps up and down screaming:: Um, I'm ok now... Thanks so much for reviewing!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not mean for this fic to harmful or offensive to J.K. Rowling or anyone who took part in creating this book. In my opinion, they are all geniuses. The only reason I wrote this fic was to cheer up Harry Potter fans that need it around the world. I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him and I'm certainly not making any money off of this fic. J.K. Rowling is the only person in the world who owns him and is making money off of him.  
  
Ok, here's Chapter 5!  
  
*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*  
  
"Our next group to perform will be again the Marauders, this time singing, "We Will Rock You," by Queen. And there's a dedication to go along with it, but it contains such a large amount of profanities, that I will refrain from reading part of it. All I can say is that it's dedicated to Severus Snape and Company, the resident Slytherin scum who are going to be pranked so bad in the not so distant future, they won't know which way is up after it's all said and done."  
  
Snape and his friends looked extremely nervous and were desperately trying to get up from their seats, but they stuck fast, for Remus had taken the liberty before going on stage of casting extra-strong super gluing charms on their chairs. Their faces paled dramatically as the purple curtain slowly rose and the four pranksters came on stage, dressed in holey jeans and white shirts. (AN: Lame, I know. I can't think though.)  
  
James: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the streets gonna' be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin'  
  
All: We will, we will prank you! We will, we will prank you!  
  
Snape looked extremely pale as he struggled, frantically trying to get up from his chair.  
  
Sirius: Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna' take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place  
  
Suddenly, an extremely loud ripping noise came from the left side of the Great Hall. Both Avery and Lestrange had pulled free of their restraints and were running as fast as their short legs could carry them out of the hall, each sporting large holes in the seats of their pants. Nearly everyone laughed as they practically flew down the aisle, towards the staircase that led down to the dungeons.  
  
All: We will, we will prank you! Singin' We will, we will prank you!  
  
Remus: Buddy you're an old man poor man Pleadin' with your eyes gonna' make you some peace some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Somebody better put you back into your place.  
  
Malfoy stopped struggling for a second, looked fearfully up at the four pranksters on stage, who were aiming and casting spells which they made up themselves at what looked to be live Slytherin dummies in between verses. So far, most of the dummies had different colored skin and hair, body parts of other creatures, were soaked completely, covered in a strange substance (to Snape) that looked an awful lot like shampoo, or any combination of the above.  
  
Malfoy gasped as Sirius cast a spell at a dummy that looked an awful lot like him and turned him into a muggle girl. Sirius caught Malfoy's glance, winked, smiled his extremely evil smile that he saved especially for Malfoy and Snape, and drew his finger quickly across his throat, signaling, that frankly, he was a dead duck. Malfoy quickly passed out, still stuck tightly to his chair. Snape glanced over at his friend and shifted his stare to the Marauders who were doubling up with laughter at the absurdity of Malfoy fainting, for Malfoy usually was one who kept his cool when he was confronted by the Marauders.  
  
All: We will, we will prank you! Singin' We will, we will prank you! Everybody We will, we will prank you! We will, we will prank you! Alright  
  
The entire hall burst into applause, for they loved it when the Marauders put Snape and his goon friends in their places. Before going offstage, Remus waved his wand, and Snape was ejected from his seat with an incredibly loud 'bang.' Remus looked up at smirked. Snape was now dangling from a massive chandelier 20 feet off the ground, his face chalk-white and panicked as the chandelier swung slowly from side to side. The next second, there was a sickening thud, as Snape and the chandelier fell back to earth under the colossal weight. Luckily, (for Snape anyway) Avery and Lestrange walked back into the great hall (with fresh pants) at the exact moment that Snape fell and quickly levitated him away from the falling crystal chandelier, which shattered on the flagstone floor a few seconds later.  
  
After falling gently to the ground, Snape gratefully got down on his knees and kissed the stone floor, completely unaware that practically the entire hall was laughing at his antics, including most of the teachers. Snape looked up from the floor, went redder than a tomato, and dragged Malfoy, Avery, and Lestrange out of the hall.  
  
Meanwhile, as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked back to their seats, they were confronted by what looked to be the entire Gryffindor tower, giving them slaps on the back, handshakes, hair tousles, and in James' and Sirius' cases, kisses from Lily and Tori.  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone, Dumbledore walked back on stage and said, "Thank you gentlemen, you certainly showed those scumbags-" Dumbledore stopped talking as he received a death glare from McGonagall. "Uh, I mean boys who're boss. Our next person to grace us with her talents is the lovely Celestina Warbeck, who dedicates her song, I'm Gonna Getcha Good by Shania Twain, to Sirius Black, resident Gryffindor King and the love of her life." 


	6. I'm Gonna Getcha Good!

AN: Hi!! Sorry about the cliffhanger, (if you can call it that) and I'm sorry that chapter was so short, this one should be longer. I'm going to thank my reviewers again, so THANK YOU!!!!!!!! And I'm going to answer them too.  
  
A.Dee: I checked the lyrics for that song, and it works really well. I'll see if I can work it in somewhere. Thanks for your suggestion! I appreciate it!  
  
Darragh Tieraneux: Sorry, but I just don't like it. I have nothing against it, I just don't like it. Simple as that.  
  
Cecilia Orechio: Actually, who wins depends on the votes that the readers submit. I'm going to make up categories near the end and based on the readers' votes, have a big awards assembly thing. And of course, she's going to explode, well maybe not explode, but close.  
  
Rhysel Ash: Thank you. That might work, I'll have to check that out. Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Dark Queen of Roses: Ooh, I like, I'll definitely work that in. Excellent suggestion. Thank you!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, I'm not making any money by posting this fic, I don't own any of the songs, J.K. Rowling owns the characters, places, etc, and the record companies and the recording artists own the songs.  
  
Here's Chapter 6!  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^*^&*^&*  
  
It was Sirius' turn to go dramatically pale as Celestina Warbeck strutted out on stage wearing a tight, navy blue tube top, a short, black leather skirt, a floor-length, black leather coat, and knee-high, high-heeled leather boots.  
  
For, Sirius had dated Celestina for a couple of weeks before he met Tori. He had broken up with her, but she hadn't taken it too well and since then, she had been doing everything in her power to try and get him back, and that included using her incredible singing ability that she was famous around Hogwarts for.  
  
Sirius' shock turned to anger suddenly, when he turned to his right and saw Tori, her eyes wide as saucers, her face red as a beet and Sirius noticed that, her hand that was resting on top of his, was trembling slightly. Then, the music began to play...  
  
Celestina: Let's go!  
  
Celestina: Don't wantcha for the weekend,  
  
"Good!" Sirius bellowed. "I don't want you either!"  
  
Celestina: Don't wantcha for a night I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah  
  
"Isn't that a little serious?" James asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
  
Celestina: Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am.  
  
"Oh," said James sheepishly.  
  
Celestina: You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land.  
  
Sirius' face began to turn red with fury, and he clenched his fists. Tori just sat there, completely shocked at Celestina's antics. She'd never done something this extreme before.  
  
Celestina: Oh, yeah So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun  
  
Sirius began to growl, deeply in his throat, and he grasped Tori's shaking hand tightly.  
  
Celestina: There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
  
"I have found her, and she's sitting right here next to me," yelled Sirius, pointing to Tori, who was still frozen in her seat.  
  
Celestina: I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
Sirius heard a loud 'thud' to his right as Celestina sang that last line. He turned to see that Tori had fallen out of her seat, and had fainted on the cold floor. Celestina just smirked, for her plan was working, and continued singing. Sirius slipped down beside Tori and desperately tried to wake her up. As he cradled her head in his hands, he shifted his furious gaze to Celestina, who was still sneering up on stage.  
  
Celestina: You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no" I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine Just like I should-  
  
"You'll stay out of my life," Sirius barked, gripping Tori's unconscious hand tightly.  
  
Celestina: I'll getcha good  
  
Celestina: Yeah, uh, uh I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
  
"Never gonna happen!" Sirius hollered into the crowd.  
  
Celestina: Yeah, yeah  
  
Celestina: So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
  
Celestina: I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no" I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Lily slid down beside Sirius and frantically attempted to wake Tori up, but no avail.  
  
"I'm going to really get her for this," mumbled Sirius, with pure hatred in his eyes, as he knelt down and stroked Tori's hand lovingly, since it was useless to try and wake her up, she was in too much shock.  
  
Celestina: Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah,  
  
"No you won't, I love her," said Sirius, pointing at Tori again.  
  
Celestina: I'm gonna make it good, oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Celestina: Oh, yeah So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun There's no need to be alone when you find that someone  
  
Celestina: I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
"NO!" James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily roared.  
  
Celestina: I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Celestina: Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
  
"No you're not, said Sirius softly, shaking with anger. "I'll never be yours, you had your chance, it didn't work out," he said, the volume of his voice growing steadily.  
  
Celestina: Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha Just like I should, I'll getcha good... Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!  
  
When the song ended, Tori stirred slightly and opened her eyes, anger burning like fire inside them. "Where is she?" Tori asked, shaking with anger. With Sirius' and Lily's help, she rose slowly to her feet, grasping the tops of the folding chairs for support. "I asked you, where is she? She's going to get the pulp knocked out of her," said Tori again. "Tori, calm down, you're in no condition to be knocking the pulp out of anyone, we're taking you to the hospital wing for shock treatment, said Lily soothingly.  
  
Tori turned to her best friend. "I'm fine, no seriously I am, now where-" Tori stopped talking as she saw Celestina walk down the aisle, her boots tapping loudly on the stone floor. Tori broke free of both Lily's and Sirius's grasps and walked calmly over to Celestina, who was now surrounded by a bunch of her Ravenclaw friends who were patting her on the back. The crowd quieted and separated as Tori approached, fire blazing in her hazel eyes. Tori drew her wand out of her right pocket and pointed it straight at Celestina's face, her scorching eyes fixed on Celestina's. "Well, if it isn't little miss slut. You had your chance, now stay out of our lives or suffer the consequences." "Are you threatening me, Victoria?" James's, Sirius's, Remus's, Peter's, and Lily's jaws dropped. Nobody called Tori by her real name, for she hated it more than anything else in the world. Add that with an extremely short temper, you might as well jump from the top of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"WHAT did you just say?" Tori asked, quivering with an intense look of hatred in her eyes, and her ears glowing red. "Let's say, we up the stakes of this thing, shall we?" "I never back down from a challenge, let's say the person who performs better gets the guy," said Tori, gesturing towards Sirius and smirking. "Alright," Celestina said, a devilish glint in her eye. She held out her hand and Tori, hesitantly shook it, letting go extremely fast afterwards. Both girls turned on their heels and walked to their respective seats. 


	7. Sk8er Boi

Dark Queen of Roses: I know, it is cool!!  
  
RetroHotty44765: Your review made me laugh! Don't worry; I plan to put out a chapter at least once a week.  
  
A.Dee: I'm going to try!! I know, that's one of the main reasons I used it, it fit perfectly. I also used it because I love Shania Twain, she's so cool! I can't wait either; I'm really excited to see how it turns out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this fic, I'm not making any money by posting this fic, I don't own any of the songs, J.K. Rowling owns the characters, places, etc, and the record companies and the recording artists own the songs.  
  
One more thing, I'm kinda worried about the amount of reviews I'm getting. (By the way, thanks again to the people who submit reviews, it means a lot to me!!) So, I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
"I'll show her," said Tori furiously, returning to her seat. "I'll show her that she can't just strut in here and try to steal my boyfriend. Siri, I have an idea, come here. James, you're involved too, get over here." James nervously stood and walked over to Tori, not arguing, which would have most likely set off her temper even more, and that would have been fatal. Tori drew the two boys into a huddle, as Celestina did the same on the other side of the room.  
  
A couple minutes later, Tori stood up and ran over to Dumbledore and handed him a slip of parchment, beaming evilly. Dumbledore walked up the steps to the stage and said, "Our next performance will be by Tori Schultz who will be singing, "Sk8er Boi," by Avril Lavigne, though how she plans to pull it off, I do not know, as she intends to use a live guitar."  
  
A murmur of curiosity spread throughout the audience, with the purebloods asking, "What's a guitar?" and the others asking, "But how? Guitars are muggle things! You can't use them inside Hogwarts!!"  
  
"Also," said Dumbledore, continuing. "It's dedicated to Celestina Warbeck." Under his breath, he said, "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
The entire crowd quieted as the curtain rose and Tori strode onto the stage, dressed in a black jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans, numerous silver necklaces, and black shoes. Behind her, Sirius was dressed similarly, holding a red electric guitar, much to the curiosity of the purebloods.  
  
"I realized," she said, taking the microphone. "That Dumbledore didn't read my dedication. I'm actually glad he didn't, because it's much more fun to do it myself. And my dedication is," she paused to take a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "To Celestina Warbeck, the prat who thinks she's going to steal my boyfriend, man, have you got another thing coming... Enjoy the song!!"  
  
That was Sirius's cue to start playing...  
Tori: He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
"Nope, don't think so," said Remus, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, quite interested.  
  
Tori: He was a punk  
  
James ran back to his seat and immediately started to laugh and collapsed to the floor at Tori's description of his friend. After he calmed down, Lily turned to him and asked, "Why were you involved? What did you do? Do I even want to know?"  
  
James replied, "Uh, yes, you want to know, I was involved because Tori needed my assistance, and I transfigured a quill into Sirius's magical guitar." "Oh," said Lily.  
  
Tori: She did ballet  
  
Celestina paled and her jaw dropped as some of her friends began to giggle, while the entire hall erupted with laughter.  
  
Tori: What more can I say? He wanted her  
  
Sirius winced at the line, regretting he ever asked Celestina out years ago.  
  
Tori: She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
James bent over again and continued to laugh.  
  
Tori: He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face  
  
Celestina sneered, pulling out her pocket mirror and adjusting her blonde hair vainly.  
  
Tori: But her head was up in space  
  
The hall rang with laughter as Celestina snapped her pocket mirror closed and flushed crimson red.  
  
Tori: She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Remus held his wand up to his mouth and began to make noises like a walkie- talkie with bad reception. "This is Houston, paging Airhead One, come in Airhead One," James, Peter, and Lily all began to laugh very loudly. Remus didn't stop there. "This is Houston, paging Ditzy200, come in!!" James, Peter and Lily collapsed to the floor, powerless against their intense laughter.  
  
Tori: 5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby she's all alone  
  
Celestina's red face paled once more, her fists clenched.  
  
Tori: She turns on TV  
  
"What's a TV?" Peter asked curiously.  
  
The others barked, "Shut up Peter!"  
  
Tori: Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
"What's an MTV?" Peter asked again.  
  
"Shut up, Peter!"  
  
Tori: She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got Tickets to see his show She tags along Stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
Sirius walked up to the front of the stage and sat down over the edge, still playing the guitar, and looked down at Celestina, smirking and sticking his tongue out while she looked up at him desperately. He stood up, and started jamming on the guitar, actually knowing what he was doing, his wild, long black hair being tossed about.  
  
Tori: He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar  
  
Peter shrugged. "That sums it up perfectly."  
  
Tori: Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
James, Remus, Peter, and Lily muttered, "Ooh, harsh!!"  
  
Tori: He was a skater boy She said see you later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a super star Slamming on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Peter turned to Remus and asked, "Why is she repeating everything she says?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Because that's the way the song's written."  
  
Peter blushed. "Oh."  
  
Tori: Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends  
  
James whispered to Lily, "Think she's mad at Celestina, Lils?" Lily turned to James and looked at him. "No, she's thrilled that Celestina's trying to steal her boyfriend."  
  
Tori: Too bad that you couldn't see, See the man that boy could be There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside  
  
James snorted. "Are we talking about the same Sirius here?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, James, it's just a song."  
  
Tori: He's just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
Remus leaned forward and said, "I thought we already established this!"  
  
"Sit back down, Moony, it's just the way the song is written," said Peter coolly. Remus rolled his eyes and smacked Peter upside the head.  
  
Tori: We are in love Haven't you heard? How we rock each others world  
  
Sirius smiled cruelly at Celestina and continued to jam on his guitar.  
  
Tori: I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Tori: Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
"So, Lily, how mad you think she is?"  
  
Lily turned to Remus and said, "Remember how mad McGonagall was when she found out it was you guys who force-fed Snape those 10 lbs. of lima beans?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Yup, he was allergic to them, his hair fell out and he got hives. He wouldn't leave the hospital wing for a month."  
  
"Yeah," said Lily, seriously. "Try multiplying that by about a thousand."  
  
All of the laughter and amusement left Remus's face and he muttered, "Wow..."  
  
Tori: I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy I'll be back stage after the show I'll be at the studio Singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know  
  
"There she goes again, repeating everything!"  
  
James rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just drop it, Moony!"  
  
"No!" Remus said stubbornly. "It's a matter of importance!!"  
  
"In your twisted world, Remus, it is," said Sirius, sitting back down and smirking at his last act. "You're not one to be talking, Padfoot."  
  
"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"The World's Stupidest Argument will continue next on Hogwarts TV." James said smartly, promptly ending the argument between his two friends.  
  
Peter looked at Sirius strangely. "How do YOU know how to play guitar so well?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "My mom made me take lessons as a kid; all I needed was Remembrance Charm to make me remember how to play. I used to be pretty good."  
  
Everyone was silent until Tori came running back to her seat, beaming broadly. "Did you see the look on Celestina's face?" She asked excitedly. Sirius smirked and said, "Yeah! You totally got back at her! I'd like to see her try anything now!!" James glanced over t where Celestina and her friends were sitting. "You might just get your wish, Padfoot." "Huh?" Sirius looked over at the Ravenclaw section and saw Celestina hunched over a piece of parchment, obviously plotting something. 


End file.
